


Faith

by mnemosyne23



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claire-POV, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: Claire is confronted by shaken faith.Spoilers for episode 1x11, "Fallout"





	Faith

It doesn't escape her notice that she is one of the few running towards him. There's something prophetic in that, but she doesn't know what and she doesn't question it. It's easier just to run, feet skimming over the pavement. She's wearing her cheerleader outfit, and that's how she knows this is a dream, because she knows for a fact that she will never willingly wear that uniform again.

Peter steps in front of her, eyes questioning, and she comes to a stop an arm's length away. For a moment there's only them, and the skeletal bones of New York are nothing but shadows in the periphery. Her eyes drift to his feet, then back to his face, and there's something heartbreakingly beautiful about the way he starts to burn. It's a glow at first; a bright yellow-white nimbus that outlines his hands, and judging by his face, he doesn't even know it's happening.

She doesn't know what to do.

This was her destiny; to save the world. And now she stands here and watches him sublimate to flame, and she doesn't know what to DO.

His attention is diverted, distracted by a man and woman on the street behind him, and the loss of his gaze is like a physical weight lifted from her lungs. _"I'm sorry,"_ she feels herself say, though she hears nothing. Tears are in her eyes, and the confusion on his face is almost too much to bear.

He's always had such faith in her; in THEM; this power that's chosen them to save the future. She's admired that about him since the first time they met; this unwavering faith that everything will be all right. Claire hasn't had much faith in anything since her father tried to take her yesterdays away. But Peter... she's always managed to have faith in Peter.

Until now. She just can't figure out how this can possibly turn out all right.

She feels like a traitor.

Peter fell five stories and died for her, never knowing that he'd come back to life.

Claire knows she's indestructible. She knows this is a dream. But as his flesh turns fire orange, she turns her back and runs.

 

**THE END**


End file.
